


Warning Signs

by Prettyhex04



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, bamf Felicity, protective hubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyhex04/pseuds/Prettyhex04
Summary: On their journey, Olicity decide to stop by a local swimming pool. Some lessons must be learnt the hard way.





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the prompt by gigigirl31 
> 
> Protective over is the best! How about Felicity and Oliver stop and are enjoying time by the pool and a young guy hits on Felicity and she uses her loud voice but he's persistent and Oliver walks up and go.......
> 
> Hope I've done your prompt justice x

_Was it bad that she forgot what this felt like?_

Just laying there, soaking up the warm sun in her bikini at the side of the pool, Felicity wondered about the last time she was able to feel as content as she does now.

Somewhere along the road, they’d stopped in a town since they were too exhausted to go any further and decided to spend a few days exploring. Turns out there was a swimming pool, quite a large one at that, not too far from where they were staying.

Stretching her legs further down the deck chair, one of the purely hellish parts about spending so much time on the road being the inability to move or stretch your legs, Felicity sighed in content before flicking her gaze over to where she knew Oliver would be. He’d disappeared from her side to retrieve drinks for them both.

Initially, the simple concept of going swimming had really concerned her. Just for the fact of she knew Oliver wouldn’t want his scars on show for everyone to see. Turns out it was something that didn’t really affect him as much anymore, gazing lovingly at her and saying that she’d helped with that. She’d told him that his scars help make him the strong, courageous and remarkable man that he is, the man that she’s ardently in love with.

Getting lost in the confines of her own mind, like always, Felicity missed someone sitting on the deck chair beside her own, someone that certainly wasn’t Oliver.

“Hey there honey, I haven’t seen you around here before. So, I figured I’d come over here and introduce myself just to make sure you’re not lonely. I’m Mikey”

Cutting her eyes over to the ~~man~~ boy sat in her boyfriend’s seat, Felicity bit back the shiver scampering across her flesh.

It wasn’t a good shiver either, not like the ones that Oliver engages.

The kid sitting perched next to her was the very definition of the word slimy with his sopping, slicked-back hair and his scrawny frame. Not even hiding the way he openly looked her over, his grinning mouth opening to show his yellow teeth.

_It took considerable restraint not to just kick the guy right where it hurt._

“Well, your…company isn’t needed here, _Mikey_. I’ve got a boyfriend” shooting him a dismissive tone, Felicity’s hackles rose when instead of leaving the same way he arrived, he simply leant further back on the deck chair.

She _definitely_ threw up in her mouth at the sight of him trying to nonchalantly place himself in a pose that most people use when modelling. Thinking he was coming across as sexy when it was the complete opposite.

“Then your _boyfriend_ should be right here, taking care of you. You wouldn’t want to burn such beautiful skin, would you? I wouldn’t mind taking care of you, not one bit” he muttered, sitting up and flexing his – _non-existent –_ abs. “The importance of sun lotion is critical, especially in weather such as this. The chances of burning are increased even more so” he prattled on, quickly shifting positions so he was balanced on the edge of her deck chair, _way_ too close for comfort.

“Hence the reason for the umbrellas” Felicity spoke slowly, emphasising her words as she watched the boy untrusting. “Have you ever heard of personal space, either?”

“You can’t be too careful…” hesitating, meeting her gaze with predatory eyes. “I just want to get to know you better, get closer to you”

“I can look after myself, besides I’m sure you’re being missed somewhere” skipping completely over the obvious hesitation for him to obtain her name, Felicity snipped at him, feeling herself becoming increasingly infuriated.

“You’d miss me too much, so I think I should stay here. With you” he murmured, reaching forward to stroke his hand across her bare leg.

_Her reflex was swift and brutal._

Not biting back on the instinctive reaction at the unexpected and unsolicited touch, Felicity extended her leg with a flick at her ankle, easily booting him clean off the deck chair and onto the unforgiving ground.

_She chose not to focus on the crack she felt beneath her foot._

The scene had drawn quite a crowd as the boy stared up at her in pure surprise with underlining fury, his face flaming in embarrassment.

“ _Don’t_ touch me”

“You little bitch!” the guy growled as he vaulted himself from the ground, towards her with his hand clenched in a fist.

Everything seemed to happen in mere seconds.

Breath catching as her gaze focused in on the first, Felicity watched as a hand latched onto the guy’s wrist, stopping it completely in the motion.

_Her hero._

Following the hand latched tightly onto his wrist, Mikey glanced over to see cold, hard eyes piercing into him. Eyes set ablaze, burning with something that sent a chill up his spine, Mikey swallowed nervously at how his eyes tracked every single movement he made whilst drilling him to the spot.

“Next time you want to lay your hands on someone, I’d advise against it. She told you not to touch her” talking in a low, commanding tone, Oliver had Mikey’s full attention without even having to raise his voice.

_He felt like the prey, having this powerful creature with it’s deadly jaws around his throat, just waiting to see if he’d live to see the next day._

Without even speaking a word, the man threatened him in such a way that his flight or fight instincts were flaring red, screaming at him to run away as far and as fast as possible from this man.

The hold he had on his wrist steadily began to increase, his wrist a tweak from an angle that would surely break it, pain emitting from the angle. Leaning in, Oliver snarled at him.

“You ever lay even so much as a finger on my girlfriend, especially in anger, I’ll show you what true, unfiltered pain looks like. Starting with a shattered wrist” putting pressure on his wrist, Oliver hissed, “ _am I clear?_ ”

“Perfectly” whimpering, Mikey cried out as Oliver released his wrist and shoved him further away from the pair. At the harsh shove from Oliver, Mikey’s footing fumbled and sent him flying into the deep end of the pool.

Surfacing after a few moments, Mikey greedily gasped down oxygen, thrashing his limbs about in the water beside him to remain afloat.

Following the scene, the crowd that had gathered around the deck chairs all burst out laughing, while a few of them cringed including Felicity.

Flailing over to the edge of the pool, Mikey could only look up in confusion at what they all would be laughing at. It wasn’t until a comment was made that he knew exactly why.

“ _He doesn’t even have his trunks on!”_

Oliver stood stoic, emotionless as he looked on at the boy as he flamed at the sight of his swimming trunks slowly drifting away.

_At least their ‘normal’ lives aren’t boring._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you have any prompts, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or message me x


End file.
